


The Witcher and the Sorcerer

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: JayTim Week: Tropes & AUs 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Investigations, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rescue, Sass, Sorcerer Tim, The Witcher AU, Witcher Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: After a chance encounter in a swamp, Jason doesn't expect to see the sorcerer who saved him so soon. He can't say he's disappointed when he does.





	The Witcher and the Sorcerer

Water soaked most of his clothing through, so they weighed heavily on his frame and caused his normally swift movements to come out almost sluggishly. His rolls took a fraction of a second longer than usual to complete, every swing of his sword came later and later, attempting to preform signs took too much time to be effective. Letting out a grunt, he slammed his body hard into the nearest drowner, then made to pirouette away from the group. Unfortunately, his soggy boots caught on a rock hidden just beneath the water’s surface. With his balance thrown off and little hope of regaining it, all he could do was brace for impact and hope he’d be able to get back up before the drowners descended upon him. Maybe, if he accounted for the water hag he might’ve gotten back to his feet without too much trouble, but a ball of mud to the face sent him back in the water. Cold, slimy hands grabbed at him and scratched whatever they could reach.

Black spots popped into his vision and his throat spasmed as it attempted to force the water filling his lungs back out. He thought his last thought might be how embarrassing a death by drowners would be, when the sounds of explosions warped through the water. Bright flashes of light illuminated the water in a rainbow of colors for several seconds, then the strong hands holding him down disappeared from his body. Before he could black out, he forced his upper body out of the water with a mighty heave of his arms, then began coughing out the water in his lungs. Dizziness hit him full force, almost sending him back into the murky water now stained with drowner blood.

After hacking up the last of the water, the thought of seeing his savior finally hit him like a furious troll. His heightened senses picked up the sound of boots lightly splashing in the water to the right of where he sat. Upon investigation, his eyes first caught a pair of long legs clad in tight, black trousers and boots adorned with three buckles that reached their knees. Continuing upward brought his eyes to an equally tight and black tunic with a faint silver pattern hardly noticeable, even to a trained eye enhanced by a Cat potion. The belt wrapped around their midsection was thin and silver with the ties holding the tunic closed the same color. He might’ve taken longer to examine the lithe frame before him, if a cleared throat hadn’t demanded his attention shift further up.

Pale pink lips pursed in a thin line and strikingly blue eyes narrowed to near slits greeted him. Raven black hair contrasted greatly with milky skin, but explained the all black outfit hugging every curve. The pulsing blue stone daggling from a thin chain around their neck, also explained the explosions from earlier and told him everything he needed to know about his savior.

“If you’re done staring, I’d like to be on my way before morning.”

“There’s no need to stall any longer on my behalf. You’ve already saved my life, unless you’re waiting for a reward.”

Glove covered hands rested against a trim waist that Jason could undoubtedly swamp with his large hands. “Silly me. I thought you to be a lost merchant or peasant that stumbled onto something beyond their ability to escape. How disappointing. I usually hold witchers in such a high regard. It’s a shame I can’t say the same will be true for you. A couple of drowners and a water hag prove too much for you. I thought that kind of thing is child’s play to witchers or is it just too tall a task for you?”

“You know, I was saying to myself this morning that I need a good berating today and look! Got just what I needed.”

“How amusing. Is it safe to assume you’re capable of taking care of yourself from here or do I need to hold your hand all the way to the nearest town?”

“Interesting.” As he rose to his feet, Jason could feel his bones creaking and aching from the strain he’d been under for the past few months. “I wasn’t aware sorcerers had a sense of humor. Normally, there’s a stick so far up their asses I’m surprised they can bend over.”

“Perhaps, the reason you were unaware is because you’re a repugnant individual whom jokes are wasted on.”

“Repugnant? Haven’t heard that one before.”

“Do you need an escort to town or no? Like I said, I’m in a hurry.”

“No need to wait for me. I’m sure you’d prefer to get out of my repugnant presence. You’ve already done me such a kindness by saving my life. It’s the least I could do.”

“Whatever you say. Don’t expect me to bury your body if I find it in the morning.”

A smirk danced along Jason’s lips as he snatched one of the sorcerer’s delicate hands and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “I would never want such fine hands to soil themselves with such a disgusting task. Go right ahead and leave my body to the creature roaming these lands. It would be a much more fitting end for a witcher than a proper burial.”

“Repugnant.”

* * *

 

After finishing off the last of his ale, he set the tankard on the table and let his eyes drift around the pub. Most of the patrons looked like the typical types that frequent such a seedy and rundown establishment. Peasants with barely enough coin to cover a pint, hooded figures that hid daggers in the dark folds of their traveling cloaks, dwarves and elves that probably had difficulty finding anywhere else to drink. It was the type of crowd he typically found himself surrounded by because of his profession and the increasing hatred of witchers. Yet, for some reason, he found himself feeling uncharacteristically on edge the longer he sat observing the dank atmosphere with a critical eye. His hand itched to reach back for one of his swords, but all he could do was tighten them into fists on the table top.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a regal looking man wearing the same all black outfit Jason last saw him in with a hooded traveling cloak the only addition to the ensemble. Every muscle in his body tensed as he watched the sorcerer strut across the pub, until he stood before Jason with his arms crossed over his chest. The usual chatter filling pubs had disappeared and he could only guess that every eye in the room now watched him and the sorcerer with a mixture of interest and fear. To his surprise, the sorcerer took a seat across from him and folded his hands carefully onto his lap. Surrendering the upper hand in any shape or form wasn’t typical sorcerer behavior.

“You’re surprisingly easy to track down. People talk quite highly of you. I’m shocked you’re the one all of them are talking about. Last I recall, you couldn’t handle a few drowners on your own.”

“Don’t forget about the water hag.”

“How could I?” Fingers drummed lightly against the table, while the sorcerer scrutinized him with his piercing blue eyes. “As much as I loathe to say it, I require your expertise on an important matter. Before you ask, you can rest assured you’ll be compensated handsomely for your work. I know how seriously you witchers take cost of service.”

“If we didn’t, we’d never get paid. Even when we discuss cost in advance, we still get resistance from our employers on occasion.”

“Not surprising. I suppose some hope you die in the process, so their problems get taken care of and they don’t have to pay.”

Despite the truth in the sorcerer’s statement, Jason couldn’t help but laugh at that being the unfortunate reality of working in such a trade. “Probably so. Hopefully, you’re not one of those. I’d hate to use force on you to get my coin.”

“When I make a deal, I don’t go back on it. Does that mean you’ll do it?”

“Depends on what you need from me. I don’t take contracts blindly.”

The sorcerer looked around the tavern with a critical eye, then rose fluidly to his feet. “Come with me. I have a room at an inn nearby. We can discuss that information there-away from any curious ears.”

“How do I know you don’t have darker intentions or have something in mind that doesn’t involve talking?”

“Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, I could do it here and no one would lift a finger to help or tell the authorities I did it. As for your other suggestion, I’m very picky about my lovers and you’ve done nothing to suggest you’d be worth a night of my precious time.”

“High opinion of yourself.”

“For good reason. Now, come along. I haven’t got all night.”

* * *

 

“Take a seat.” The sorcerer motioned to one of the plush chairs placed in the corner of the room. “Would you like any wine? It might be a bit fancier than what you’re used to, but it’s an excellent bottle.”

“I’ll trust your judgment.”

“You certainly know how to flatter a person. It makes me wonder if it’s true what they say about witchers.”

“What do they say?”

“That you’re very thorough lovers.”

Hints of spice danced along his tongue as he took a long sip of his wine to keep the sorcerer waiting. “Even if it is true, you made it very clear I’m not worthy of your time.”

“I said I didn’t know whether you were worthy of my time. Feel free to prove yourself to me, but we have more important matter to discuss than your sexual prowess. I need your help with something of a personal matter.”

“It either is a personal matter or it isn’t.”

“If you think I’m going to give you more details than necessary, you’re wrong. However, that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to show a little good faith. This particular dilemma involves an ex-lover of mine. I dropped by his estate for a visit, but all I found was wreckage. There are various blood trails and evidence as to what might’ve happened, but I don’t have the time to look into. I’m currently working a job of my own that is time sensitive. So, I need a witcher.”

“How fresh was the blood?”

“A day or two and it wasn’t just his. He managed to get a decent hit on whatever or whoever took him.”

“Does this ex-lover of yours have any enemies?”

“Who doesn’t?” The sorcerer took a sip from his own glass, then set it on the small table between them and traced the rim with his finger. “I’m not concerned that he’s dead. He’s gotten into similar trouble in the past, but he’s not the best at getting out of it. It’s entirely possible he could turn up in a day or two no worse for wear. That being said, I’d prefer to err on the side of caution. Whatever the case may be, you’ll be paid for your troubles.”

“I’ll do it for free.”

A raised eyebrow and pursed lips made it clear the sorcerer had a hard time believing him. “Witchers do not work for free.”

“They do when they’re repaying a debt. You saved my life. I’ll do this for you free of charge. It’s only fair.”

“At least allow me to provide you with food and board.”

“Nonsense. I’ve already acquired a place to stay and I’ve eaten. I’m not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I’m repaying a debt. Surely, you understand that.”

“Very well. I can tell there’s no point in arguing with you. Does that mean you won’t at least finish the wine? It’d be a shame to waste it.”

“I’d never be so rude.” To prove his point, Jason took another long swig of the wine. “Does this mean I’m allowed to know you’re name now? You’ve conveniently managed to keep that to yourself.”

“How rude of me. I’m Timothy Drake. My friends call me Tim. What do your friends call you, Jason?”

“Whatever they like.”

“Interesting.”

He watched with interest as Tim tossed back the last of his drink, then stood from his chair just as gracefully as he’d done everything else. His boots landed heavily on the floor in the direction he’d flicked them off with magic and his traveling cloak followed. Nimble hands removed the belt from around his torso and draped it on the back of the chair. The pin keeping his hair back released his dark locks in a smooth wave that perfectly framed his flawless face.

“Hope you don’t mind. It’s been a long day. I’d like to get comfortable.”

“Far be it from me to stop you.”

With a hum, Tim returned to his seat and crossed his long legs in such a way that Jason knew he was meant to stare at them. “Very kind of you. I’m sure your day has been just as taxing. Feel free to relax. I won’t mind.”

“Are you always this inviting to your guests?”

“It depends.”

“On?”

“The company.”

“And what sort of company earns such lavish treatment.”

“The kind I think will please me. Greatly.”

Jason threw back the last of the wine, hardly tasting the rich liquid, then rose from his chair to follow Tim’s example. Without the same allure, Jason removed his boots and moved to put them next to Tim’s perfectly placed boots. He removed his cloak and his jerkin, then hung them next to the fancy cloak that undoubtedly cost more coin than Jason had ever had in his life. When he turned to return to the chair, he felt pleasantly surprised at the sight of Tim’s tunic partially unlaced, revealing the tantalizing skin that had been hidden underneath.

In a few strides, Jason found himself in the perfect spot to drop in front of the chair Tim sat in. He placed a hand on Tim’s knee, then used a gentle grip to lift it up and push it wide. His other hand moved up to rest on his other knee as he shifted forward into the space between Tim’s perfect thighs. Both hands moved up taut muscle in search of the band that kept the pants plastered to his skin up, while his eyes remained focused on the face above him. Hooded eyes looked down on him with a fire that had him tingling in anticipation. He almost jerked at the feeling of two hands burying into his hair and giving a sharp tug of encouragement.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

* * *

 

Sunlight dancing along porcelain skin in such an inviting manner, Jason couldn’t stop himself from sucking on the glistening spots as he came across them. A low moan sent satisfaction rolling through him as he sucked a little harder on the sensitive spot he found on Tim’s lean neck. He let his hands drift teasingly down his sides, then across his lower abdomen so slowly he got a shiver in response. One of Tim’s hands reached back to bury in Jason’s hair-last night taught him Tim had a habit of doing that-and dug his fingers firmly into his scalp.

“If you don’t intend to finish what you’ve started, I suggest you stop now. In fact, I’m going to have to insist you do. I need to be going.”

“Since you insist.” Jason let his hands fall away and rolled out of bed, getting a pleased hum from Tim at the sight of his backside. “Where is this estate your ex-lover went missing from?”

“I’ll have someone take you there.”

“How should I get in touch with you once this task is complete?”

“Return here. Preferably, tonight.”

“And if you’re not here when I return?”

“Get creative.” When Jason finally finished dressing and turned back to Tim, he wasn’t the least bit surprised to see the sorcerer already looking as flawless as he had the day before. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be your first time breaking in somewhere locked.”

“It wouldn’t be.”

“Good, then I expect you’ll have no trouble. Now, I really must be going. I have work to do and so do you. See you tonight.”

“Goodbye, Timothy.”

* * *

 

A familiar coopery scent reached his nose the instant he pushed open the door to the well-kept manor one of the locals had begrudgingly escorted him to. From the outside, everything appeared to be in order, but opening the door revealed a mess of upturned furniture and splattered blood. Whoever attacked him, must have come in through the back of the house and caught him off guard. The fight had been fair, until a second attacker took advantage of his back being turned and turned the battle in their favor.

His critical eyes carefully analyzed the room for any signs that might hint to him just who broke in and took the man. As he moved from one room to the next, he caught sight of a piece of ripped fabric that must have torn when their clothing snagged on the corner of a table. Immediately, he recognized the material as that of what elves typically wore. With that in mind, he made his way to the door they used to enter and didn’t have to look hard to find a trail. Dots of blood from their bleeding wounds created a breadcrumb trail for him to follow through the dense forest not far from the estate.

When they blood suddenly disappeared, his tactic changed to following the upturned dirt and broken twigs that their unwilling companion had to be responsible for. Elves would never leave such an obvious trace, unless they sustained injuries that made it difficult for them to control their body and no one from the nearby villages would dare come so deep into the forest. It had to be the human in their custody that created the trail that would led Jason right to them. Of course, he expected it to take quite a bit longer since they had at least two days on him, but he happened upon them in what had to be little less than an hour.

“Don’t take another step, witcher.”

“Or?”

“Or, she’ll put an arrow between your eyes.” The elf motioned to the other, who did, in fact, have her bow drawn and aimed at his head. “If you here for him, there’s no point. He’s coming with us willingly.”

“Is that so? Want to explain the blood and wreckage you left at his estate?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’ll tell you for Tim’s sake.”

Jason glanced at the man that looked exactly as Tim described leaning casually against a tree. “I’m listening.”

“When Kon and I last spoke we had a misunderstanding, but that’s been resolved and he agreed to come with me. He’ll be back. If he wants to go back, obviously.”

“Obviously. I can’t imagine why he would now you’ve sorted out your lover’s quarrel.”

“Men are fickle.”

“Hence the misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding that has been resolved. Now, run off and tell Tim his friend is in safe hands.”

“Can I get a name for the safe hands he is in?”

“Tell him Kon is with Cassie and will return when he wishes. Of course, he’s always welcome to visit.”

“I’ll play the perfect messenger.” After giving an overexaggerated bow, Jason returned the way he came at a brisker pace than before to ensure he made it back to town before nightfall.

* * *

 

“That’s wonderful news.” Tim graciously accepted the wine glass Jason handed him, since he hadn’t bother to get it himself before getting into the bath he conjured up. “I had hoped they finally figured things out, but I couldn’t be certain. Would you please relax? You’re making me tense.”

To Tim’s amusement, Jason made a show of removing the offending boots, swords, and clothing. After getting a satisfied hum from Tim, he dropped into the chair that had appeared by Tim’s bath behind his head. Without being asked, he began to massage the taut muscles of Tim’s shoulders and neck, earning him a pleased groan and toe curl from the sorcerer. When the muscles beneath his hands went completely relaxed, he guided Tim’s body back to resting against the tub and leaned back to stretch his back.

“The warm water would help that.”

“It would.”

“So, why aren’t you joining me. There’s plenty of room.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Understandable considering your size.” The teasing tone lacing Tim’s words had Jason smirking as he removed the last of his clothing and urged Tim forward to slid into the tub behind him. “See. Plenty of room.”

“Almost. My legs are a little cramped.”

“Hang them over the side.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Cut that out. I don’t need your sass while I’m relaxing.”

“Apologies. Let me make it up to you.”

A thoughtful hum vibrated Tim’s body enough for Jason to feel where his chest pressed against Tim’s lean back. “How do you propose to do that?”

“A few ideas come to mind. Would you like to hear them or would you prefer to be surprised?”

“If you can surprise me, you’ll definitely make it up to me.”

“Surprise it is. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

“There’s one thing I need to ask you first.”

“What’s that?” Despite Tim’s words, Jason allowed his hands to begin exploring every inch of Tim he could reach.

“We both know there’s no other work to be found in this little town. I plan on leaving tomorrow and I would like you to come with me.”

“You think me worthy enough of your time to be your travel companion?”

“I think, there would be benefits to traveling together.”

“Such as.”

Before Tim could speak, Jason let his hands trail teasingly along sensitive skin and pressed a kiss to the spot on Tim’s neck that he knew would make him gasp. “Such as what you’re currently doing.”

“But how does this benefit me.”

“Finish what you started, then I’ll show you exactly how this arrangement could benefit you. Now, before we get too distracted, will you accompany me?”

“How can I decide before I know what benefits I’ll receive for doing so?”

“Would you really like me to take the time to describe in great detail just what you would get out of such an arrangement?” A hand covered one of Jason’s, then began to pull it away to drive his point home. “On the other hand, you could simply agree and you can learn first-hand how you’ll benefit. Maybe, in multiple ways.”

“In that case, I accept. When you leave tomorrow, I’ll go with you.”

“Excellent. Now that’s out of the way, get back to what you were doing. We’ve got a long night ahead of us and I would hate to waste a second of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
